The Last Dragon
by Vegeta-forever
Summary: This is story about one kid,Goku's grand,grand,grand...son.It's funny and my oldest story ever!Rewiev and hope you will like it!Did I said it all started as dream?


**_Authors note_:**My first chapter...Grammar is bad I know...This chapter I wrote before 3 years and I'm still writing story...So,say what you think.I don't own Dragon ball,Z,GT...

_**The Last Dragon**_

Chapter 1:Young days

2108 th...85% human populations are Chinese and world has been and Asia are one continent almost disappeared but one piece of it merged with America and North America are smaller and closer to Japanese legend talked about dragon what will apear one day...In village where China and Japan merged was the centre of Dragon village known as centre of Hyoten and most popular family lived near river woman Ellena,grandma Ozama i grandpa few days child was family ritual said that they name child later. "He has got your eyes Ozama."said Ellena.

"Eyes yes,but hair is yours."responded Ozama.

"You are all blind!He looks like me!"yelled Yavir.

Little boy with black hair lie in two weeks family needed to go on field so they left neightbor to watch after was already on field when village was under ,blood,pain,they all run out village so neighbor forgot child and run village was swallowed by fire but child wasn't ,Yavir and Ellena came too was running towards village but Ozama stopped her.

"You can't do nothing."she said sad.

They thought that child was dead and got away.

When sun was going down,black line crossed in front of old man was walking near the village and heard was turning around but could't find source of he saw village black as night._"Nobody is alive there."_he thought but from curiosity walked towards walked throught village and saw cradle and in it child.

"My God!"he yelled and came closer.

The cradle was touched with fire at lifted child from cradle and it smiled to that he took it and carryed him to his temple on named him man Tenachi was big fan of Dragon ball,Z,GT so he named him all Hyoten is name for fighting skills in Dragon point is that someone tried and suscessed in it and named it trhree years Goten learned how to fly...

"Push energy down."said suschessed after one hour.

"Hey,look how I am flying!"he yelled.

"Just don't stop to pushing it."said warned him too was faling down on head and butt.

"Are you alive?"asked Tenachi.

"Of course!"he yelled from bottom of needed two days to climb back.

"And now back to training."said Tenachi.

"Ok...But...Can we eat first?"he asked and Tenachi smiled.

Tenachi showed Goten picture of child he was named had short hair for he had 6 years he learned ki was nice day and he was practing in dreanked coffe when he heard Boom!He tourned around and saw a huge hole in was looking without blinking in hole.

"Ehehe...Did I do that?"Goten asked.

"Yeah...I think you are."said tenachi still looking in hole.

"I'll repear it...if fridge is not blowed up."smiled Goten.

With 9 years he had little hair looking like Goku's had big was ill so he went in town for heard yelling.

"I heard you are bad in Hyoten so I'll beat you up."said bully.

"I'm nothing...Leave me alone."the little one said.

Then,suddenly bully flown across street.

"Find someone your own size!"yelled run off in fear.

"You okay?"he asked.

".You look like the way I'm Josh."little one said.

"Nice to meet you.I'm Goten."he said.

"My God."said Josh.

"I need to go for some medicine for Tenachi."Goten said.

"Ooo that's just around the corner...I'll take you there."said Josh.

"Okay.I'll take you to Tenachi,maybe he can learn you Hyoten."said Goten.

When they came to temple Tenachi was gone in his room after doctors was gone and buried his body in nocked on door of Goten's room.

"Can I come in?"he asked.

"You are still here?I didn't know you stayed."said Goten.

"So...Can I come in?"he asked again.

"You can."Goten he come in he saw Goten siting on ceiling.

"Sorry for asking but what are you doing?"Josh asked.

"Thinking."he answered.

"Okay...About what?"he asked.

"About last 9 years."he answered.

"Where is rest of your family?Mine left me."said Josh.

"I don't know.I remeber woman,grandpa,grandma and on need to learn you Hyoten but first we are going to eat something."said Goten and walked towards kitchen.

"What you want to learn?"asked Goten.

"Hyoten,what else?"Josh asked.

"So,you are good in what?Flying,speed,strenght,ki blasts,what?"he asked again.

"I know just fly."said Josh.

"That's learning when you have you were learning?"Goten asked.

"Farmer who reised me learned me that."said Josh.

"I didn't 's start."said Goten.

Josh was training for week and he was better and fighter arrived and wanted to kill best fighter on and Goten were watching television.

"Emergency is atacking and looking for Goten."Tv said.

"Josh get people out of the town and I'll take care of that !"said Goten and flown flown towards town.

Goten was flying when he saw big golden line with head where two buck horns,two big whiskers and little beard behind had blue when he looked again there was nothing._"I'm hallucinating."_thought Goten and started flying Josh wa evakuating people didn't want to go...

"Leave cats!"yelled Josh.

"No,they are my secound family.I won't leave them."screamed was angry and looking for solution.

"Aha."he took basket and pushed all 8 cats inside.

"Cerfull with them."woman said.

"Where is that fighter?"asked something hitted him and flew into the rocks.

"So,this is big !You look better in manga."laughted fighter and Goten getted up.

"You got sense of humor...Is your tonque big as you fightning skills?"he asked getted mad.

" stop it."he was so fast and Goten didn't even moved hands fighter already punched him in stomach.

"You are thing I didn't eat."smiled Goten.

"You have still sense of humor?"asked fighter.

"Hey,thats me!"yelled Goten and punched him.

"You are weaker than I tought."said fighter and punched back.

"I can beat you!"screamed was smiling.

Josh saw dragon flying throught took 10 minutes to pass._"What's that?"_he asked people were running towards Josh to save them.

Goten flew around without possebility to fight looked like he's going to die becouse he was just looking at was out of energy,just enought to move.

"This will end now!"screamed fighter.

_"What should i do?I'm weak..."_he tought._Kamehameha_ was word what came from someone's mouth in his was kinda of ultimate stood up and gather stranght.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!"screamed Goten.

"Haha...Come and get me."laughted was no was giving he felt new was stronger than the end throught Kamehameha passed dragon and killed was fell on his was even seen in town.

_"Kamehameha."_tought Josh.

Goten was concionus now and saw big dragon in front of him.

"Nice,now I'm halucinating and even worse I'M HUNGRY!"yelled Goten.

"You are not hallucinate."said dragon with deep voice.

"Then how?"asked Goten.

"I'm the last dragon,now we need to go."said dragon.

"Where?How?Why?What about Josh?Sorry,I can't move."said Goten.

"Heal you and traning.I protetct you from birth."answer dragon.

"Can I know you name?"asked Goten.

"Leron."answered dragon.

"Leron,like Shenron in Dragon Ball..."said Goten and fall putted him betwen horns and went to sky.

Josh saw golden line go in sky._"What did you do?"_asked Josh himself.


End file.
